


A Thought

by phoenixjustice



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set sometime during the series.</p><p>He was Arthur's confidant; his one and only true friend in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thought

A Thought  
By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Merlin is property of BBC and others who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from it.  
Warning: Rated K+ for mentions of slash, etc.  
Pairing: Arthur/Merlin.  
Setting: Sometime during the series.  
Summary: He was Arthur's confidant; his one and only true friend in the world.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He had watched over him for a long time, since before Arthur Pendragon proved himself worthy of the throne by pulling Excaliber out of the stone. He was Arthur's confidant; his one and only real friend. After pulling the Sword out, people came out of the wood work, claiming they were friends or distant family, claiming they only wanted what was best for Arthur Pendragon. 

They lied.

Even /without/ his abilities he'd be able to see through people's lies. Being close to the young monarch, getting closer to him, his heart starts to fall for him, against all his better judgment. Destiny tried to dictate something to him, but that unfolded, changed, before his very eyes once Arthur steals a kiss from him in a darkened corner of the castle. He had tried to protest (Arthur was to be King of Camelot, he should have a Queen to rule beside him) but Arthur quieted all those fears and protests with his whispered words of love.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


End file.
